Your Back Against The Wall and Finger On The Trigger
by ImperfectionPerfection
Summary: After I was separated from my sisters, I always thought I would die. I wasn't cut out to be a survivor of a zombie apocalypse. I was simply a college student who was studying medicine and virology trying to make a living in the world. If you're reading this, then I know in some weird way everything I have went through was worth it. My name is Lyn and this is my survival story.


**Your Back Against The Wall & Finger On The Trigger**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Walking Dead franchise in any shape or form. This story will have some elements of the comic series though it is largely based on the TV series. However, I do own all original characters that are not recognized along with any plot changes and concepts.

**Full Summary**: After I was separated from my older sisters, I always thought I would die not too long afterwards. I wasn't cut out to be a survivor of a zombie apocalypse, despite being a huge Resident Evil and Dawn of the Dead fan. I was simply a college student who was studying medicine and virology trying to make a living in the past world. If you're reading this, then I know in some weird way everything I have went through was worth it and hopefully whatever this disease was will never return. My name is Lyn and this is my story of survival.

**Rating**: Mature

**Warnings**! (**READ**) Violence/Gore, Rape, Dark, Graphic Scenes, Dark Humor, Character Death, Language/Racial Slurs, Sexual Content, Femslash, minor Lori and Andrea bashing (I'm not too fond of them), and any others I cannot think of right now.

**Main Pairings**: I'll leave who Lyn will be paired up with up to you. This story will be divided into three "seasons" and each "season" has around two to five "episodes" or chapters. Lyn will have chemistry with three characters; Daryl (slight but still noticeable), Michonne, and a new character named Ophelia. I wanted to wait so the relationships between the four could grow so you can see how she interacts with each of them. I will post a poll allowing you to choose once I completed the first "season" which will have three parts, maybe four if I make it a bit longer. So please leave me feedback and constructive criticism

**Minor Pairings**: Lori/Shane, Lori/Rick, Shane/Andrea (mentioned), Andrea/Philip, Kana/T-Dog (brief), Jacqui/T-Dog (mentioned), Rick/Lori, Maggie/Glenn, Beth/Duane, Carol/Daryl (one-sided), Michonne/Morgan, Carol/Morgan (brief), Michonne/Tyreese (minor), and other pairings that follows the TV series. I'm still deciding on who Rick will end up with, it will probably be Karen from Woodbury.

**P.S**: I'm not going to follow the dialogue or action exactly but they will be pretty close. I'm only saying this because I know some people will point it out.

* * *

**SEASON 1**

_CHAPTER 1_

(**Prologue**)

The day the world went to shit started off as any other day just as the movies predicted. Everything went to hell in only a matter of hours and by the sixth day half of the World was infected with _those_ things walking around. A bullet to the head seems to be the only way of stopping them for good, occasionally fire does the trick too but that's usually a last resort. No one knows for certain when and where this virus originated from of course everyone has their own theories. The three most popular ones are that it is a biochemical weapon that escaped from a laboratory whether it was our own government or a terrorist organization, some believe it is a natural phenomenon since everyone is infected, and others think it is a mutated version of a virus or vaccine namely the Flu.

But whatever it is, we know that the people who are '_Walkers'_ are no longer the individuals they use to be. No, instead they are undead cannibals who wonders aimlessly from place to place looking for a fresh meal which could be you or me…..

(**Day 15**)

'_I wonder if there's a small house or shack around here that I can stay in for the night. It will be dark soon_.' I mused to myself as I shifted the backpack strap and duffel bag string on my shoulder, trying to get as comfortable as possible since the rough material was digging through the cotton of my camouflage-colored tank-top and into my skin.

With a flick of my wrist, the machete sliced through any vegetation that was in my way as I continued through the steaming Georgian woods. I wasn't sure where I was exactly but I knew I wasn't that far from Atlanta maybe a couple hours away, if that. Hell, I wasn't even sure of where I was heading for that matter. The only destination was hiding in a place which wasn't infested with mindless cannibals trying to eat my flesh.

I was glad and sad that I was away from the populated city. Glad because there were fewer zombies in the wilderness than in the city and larger towns were infested with those _things_ but I also was sad because I had no clue where my sisters could be. When we were separated which I estimated to have been nine days ago, I saw them climb into a vehicle with an older man who wasted no time slamming on gas and burning rubber to get the hell out of the infected city. I had to believe that they were okay – that they were alive, surviving through this. It was the only thing that was keeping me going at this point, that and the fact that I really didn't want to turn into a meal for the undead. I doubt it would be a pleasant experience.

I halted in my journey when I heard a variety of noises; people. I have always been cautious of groups due to what I have seen in the past couple of weeks and past experiences, believe me some of them were far from friendly or pleasant company. But what made me really suspicious and anxious were the sounds of a girl sobbing and the sound of thumps against something or someone. I could also hear a group of man cheering on whatever was going on and the sound of a man's cries for them to stop. I crouched down, my knees almost touching the moss and made the decision to see what was going on though I already knew I was going to regret that decision. I carefully made my way towards a cluster of bushes and small trees a few yards away from me. Peering out, my dark blue eyes widened in horror and disgust at the sight I was witnessing. It was an image that would be forever engraved into my mind's eye and haunt me.

A young girl with reddish-brown hair, probably between fourteen and sixteen, was pinned to the ground by an older man's hands as another man, somewhat over-weight with dark hair, was violating her brutally. Even from my position among the leaves I could see the tears spilling down her face and the terror in her murky eyes. Her face, once pretty in happier times, were colored in blue and black bruises along with small cut marks. Her clothing was shredded off her body, barely keeping her clothed as the man continued to pound into her small and fragile body. Her cries to stop fell on deaf ears as the crowd of men simply grinned and urged for the man to finish. I even heard someone ask for a turn with the girl.

Not too far away from her was another body of a younger girl but this one only appeared to be twelve at the most. Her light brown hair was matted against her skin; her dark eyes were wide in terror as she watched her older sister being violated right in front of her. Her body appeared to be like a doll, broken and lifeless except for her wide eyes. Her skin was almost a pasty white and mirrored her sister's, which was also blackened with bruises. Unfortunately, I could see the trail of blood between her legs, confirming my worst fears – she too had been raped. To my dread, the memories were coming back, full force and relentless.

_'No! Not right now! I need to help them!'_

The hand on my Glock twitched in anticipation, ready to be used, but something stopped me.

_'Oh. How can you do that? That's pretty stupid. You're completely outnumbered plus they will do the same to you once they catch you. Foolish girl.' _

"No! Just leave me alone!" The redhead screamed, kicking out her legs and managed to free her hands away from the man who was holding her down before the overweight man slapped her, making her head hit the ground hard, still she tried to push him away as the other man wrapped his hand around her wrists and held her up in almost an upright position.

"C'mon, Tony! Hurry up, I wanna have a go too, ya know!" A middle-aged man said, licking his lips eagerly as he gripped his crouch in one hand nearly hitting the older girl in the face, she whimpered in response with shaking her head. A few man muttered in agreement to his statement as a younger boy who was around eighteen maybe early twenties turned his head away in horror, he looked as if he was about to vomit. I immediately concluded that he was afraid of these people. I quickly did a head count– fifteen in total, the odds were definitely not in my favor.

"Guys…stop. This isn't right." The teenager mumbled which earned him several cold looks. He flinched and back away.

"Stop being such a pussy, Randy. Maybe you need to get laid, eh? To cool your nerves." A man teased patting the boy on the back. The teenager attempted to glare at the man but it went unnoticed since the man had turned away. The father was still yelling and crying for them to stop but the group ignored him.

"We aint got all day. Greg wants us back soon." An African-American man said, shifting his feet while looking into the woods opposite from me.

"He's always havin' all tha fun." Another complained, crossing his arms over his chest, staring at the over-weight man in jealousy and annoyance. I felt even sicker now that he seems to hate this Tony for doing _that_ to the girl and he wasn't in his shoes. My disgust towards these men were increasing by the second, it felt as if I had been watching for hours but in reality it had merely been minutes since I stumbled upon this disgusting sight.

"Emily!" The father cried, trying to unsuccessfully to break away from the bonds the group had him in. His attempt earned him about half-a-dozen kicks to the abdomen and a punch in the face. Even from where I was, I could hear his nose break and winched.

_'They don't deserve this! No one does! They have other things to worry about than something like this happening to them!'_

I vaguely heard the sound of gunshots, apparently several zombies had stumbled upon the group at all the noise they were making. I was about to stand up to help when the next thought stopped me dead in my tracks as images rapidly crossed through my mind and the emotions I felt along with them. The raw emotion of them almost caused me to step back and scream.

_'Remember how you wished for someone to help you? When he was touching you, pulling your legs apart even though you screamed and hit him to get him to stop. But all he did was laugh or hit you. Sometimes he even made you think that you were the one who wanted it. Or when he –'_

"I can't wait to have my turn with yer pretty daughta. I bet she's just as sweet as she looks. Redheads are always the best. But maybe the younger one is better?" A younger man who was standing not too far from the father, taunted.

"You bastard! I'll fucking kill you!" The father roared as he tried to launch himself at the taunting man before he was punched another time. I could have sworn I heard a crunch as the fist slammed against his cheek, his body crashed into the ground before he coughed on the ground –blood was mixed in with the saliva.

Hearing the crunching sounds of fallen leaves behind me, I quickly turned armed with my machete to slice the head of a zombie before it reached for me. I stumbled back, my left hand holding my head as the persistent voice inside my head continued to taunt me. _She never shuts up_.

'_You'll always be worthless. You couldn't even help yourself and now you're watching two other girls go through the same thing and you're just standing here like a coward.'_

_'Just shut up already!'_

"Ah! Damn, yer tight lil lady! I think I might keep ya, darling! Teach you a few things." The one called Tony grunted as he came inside of the older of the two girls who sobbed almost uncontrollably. I felt my stomach lurch and forced myself not to vomit. I could feel tears of regret and pity gathered in my eyes and the sting of the acid in my throat as I reached for my Glock.

"Please! Leave my girls alone! I'll give you anything! Just don't touch them anymore!" The father cried out again.

"Finally, my turn." The jealous man from before stepped towards the older girl who shrieked.

"No! Please! No more! Stop it!" Her pleads were ignored as the new pedophile reached towards her to grab her and something inside of me finally snapped. Standing from my hiding spot, I fired five shots into the crowd but I made sure to hit the one clawing at the girl in the head and the other one who raped her. Unfortunately, the last pig managed to dodge the bullet since another man stepped right into its path, I bit my lip in frustration and anger.

_'Damnit! He was the one I was aiming for!'_

I returned my attention back to the others to see them scattering away from the dead men, screaming. The group began shouting as soon as the shots rang out; some of them were even stupid enough to shot in the opposite direction which I wasn't complaining about. I managed to kill four of their members and honestly I enjoyed it. People like that didn't deserve to live – doing that to unwilling people is disgusting enough but doing that to children was unforgivable.

The noise bought stray zombies into the area, a few managed to bite a few members of the group. The older one was almost instantly bitten since she actually stayed where she was, excepting her fate. I could see it in her eyes – she wanted to die. I had those thoughts at one point, I understood her pain and resentment against life. Though I wished she would've lived for her father and sister.

"Emily!" The father shouted as he tried in vain to make his way towards his oldest daughter. She looked at him over her shoulder, eyes darkened in tears; she whispered something before she allowed one of them to take a chunk of her arm. She actually closed her eyes but I pulled the trigger. Her small body jerked back before it fell backwards into the grass. The father was frozen at the last words his daughter spoke; his face was wet with tears and blood as his body took a step towards his daughter in disbelief.

Through the confusion, I was still hidden to most of the group but the father of the girls could see me clearly. When we locked eyes it was almost as if we had a mutual understanding but I was shocked at the words he said to me.

"Run! Get out of here!" he snatched the keys from a dead man's pocket which were probably his before all of this happened and threw them in the air which I surprisingly caught, "those are keys to the black SUV," before I could ask where it was he pointed in the direction but I hesitated leaving them there, defenseless with no supplies or a vehicle to get around in.

"But!" I was cut off when I heard a scream from the younger girl. I turned my body to see her clenching her bleeding shoulder as she looked up at one of the men in pure fear whose eyes were crazed and wild before her small body collapsed for the last time – he had shot her again in the forehead – he murdered her. I could hear her father scream _Jenna_ but it was almost as if the noise was too loud for my ears. The man appeared to be crazed and in disbelief at what was happening, he starting shooting wildly in all directions and I dropped to the ground when a bullet barely missed my head. I took aim but before I could react, the man was dead with two bullet holes in his head; one in his right eye and the other between the eyes. I was speechless as the zombies quickly grabbed his dead boy before he started to grow cold and devoured him.

"Go!" He shouted, running towards me while shooting at the zombies close to me.

"I'll show you the way." He mumbled as he passed me and I immediately followed after him. . I flinched when a branch sliced my cheek and almost tripped a few times before I finally saw it – the dark SUV, my escape, luckily it appeared to be unlocked.

"It's unlocked."

_Wow, I guess he can read minds._

I quickly climbed into the driver's seat and cranked it on. As soon as the engine roared, I could see the corpses stumbling through the bushes towards me.

"Go on now." He said, I stared at him with wide eyes.

"You're not coming? There's plenty of room-" He cut me off when a shake of the head.

"No… Please, go. Thank you for what you did for Emily." Were his final words before he took off towards the corpses, using his arms to push them back. His body was swarmed with the undead. As I reversed the vehicle, I heard gunshots before his screams started. Tears were almost blinded my vision, I was crying for people I didn't even know but I felt a connection with them – a connection that I wished no one else had to go through.

"That's the bitch who shot John!" I heard someone shout. Looking back, I saw that a small group of the men had found me.

"She's gonna git away!" Another shouted, pointing his handgun at me.

'_Shit!' _

I weaved a path through the shrubbery trying to avoid getting hit if they decided to shoot before seeing a road come into view. I flinched when I heard the sound of the SUV running over the zombies before I turned it around before placing it in drive and gunned it, leaving both the zombies and the men in the dust.

**Now, she only had to find a safe place to stay for the night…..**

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well, that's it for the first chapter. I know some people are going to be put off by the rape scene but I tried to make it as vague as possible and I did state it in the warning section so no flames. I promise it will get better with more action, drama, and romance! Yes, my character talks to herself, the reason why she does will be explained shortly. I really hope I get some feedback so please let me know if you like it or hated it as long as there's constructive criticism!


End file.
